


Touch

by Shatterpath



Series: Avengers: based on The Ultimate Fanfic Challenge [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gets to take advantage of a completely unexpected luxury of the modern age. Based on my prompt #38: Touch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

Grunting with the press of incredibly dexterous hands, Steve soaked up the simple, visceral pleasure of another's skin against his. Press, knead, push, pull, all of it felt magnificent. It had been one of the better things he'd accidently prompted Tony into doing, that was a sure thing.

When the tiny Oriental lady had shown up at his door with a strange upholstered object nearly as big as she was, Steve had been nonplussed. Mrs. Chang-- she was insistent on the title-- informed with clipped intensity that she was the finest masseuse on the east coast, bossing him into retreating to his room to strip while she commandeered his living room. The recommendation from Tony hadn't impressed Steve, given the man's sense of humor, but Pepper's gushing enthusiastically over the phone had soothed his worry. That and Mrs. Chang eyed him like a simple piece of meat, not someone to be admired. 

It was a refreshing change.

The strange object she'd brought with her had miraculously transformed into a padded table that was low enough that when he sat the towel ended up doing little to keep any modesty. Mrs. Chang couldn't have cared less, prodding him to lie down on his belly so that she could pummel him with those evil, wonderful tiny hands. For a woman a third his mass, she could be a brute, hunting down and kneading away every little ache and pain. Once she realized that she literally could not hurt him, she finally cracked a smile and went at him as though the terrain of his skin was a battlefield. When he'd been too relaxed to even turn his considerable mass onto his back, she'd actually cackled at him.

Captain America, laid to waste.


End file.
